R-R-R-Rolling Girl
by DraculaBleh
Summary: A Drabble/One-Shot written by request for my tumblr friend, "theclumsyneko" to the song "Rolling Girl" by Hatsune Miku. Requests are still open, whether you have an account, or you submit by Anon.


_Rollin' girl is always in a dream  
That never will be coming true  
There's too much noise inside her little head She scratches it all around  
She scratches it all around_

With a sigh, the brunette swiveled slightly in her spot. The GCS was hardly packed at the moment, some sort of party or other was going on in one of the more...energetic of the Arcade's games. Not that it was an infrequent occurrence, but such places...were not usually the sort of thing Axe necessarily took her time to spend at.

She couldn't dance. Couldn't do karaoke. And she hardly enjoyed the thought of wasting her time flirting with intoxicated persons of any sense. Drinking was out of the question for herself, as her system broke down whatever she ate before it could take any sort of effect on her system, emotionally or physically.

**"You're so dull."** The voices mumbled in her ears. The woman froze at their icy touches, words like filthy fingers, probing inside her mind and leaving trails of muck and poison in their wake.

"Shut up." She responded.

**"Dull, dull, dull, dull, dull..."** They continued, the words becoming a song-like chant.

Axe couldn't help it. Her lips drew back in a snarl. Her head itched. Horribly. Like a thousand tiny bugs were crawling across her scalp. She pressed her nails to her head and raked them down, one hand on either side of her head.

**"Dull, dull, dull..."**

Scratch. Scratch. Scratch.

**"Dull, dull, dull..."**

Scratch. Scratch. Scratch.

"Dull, dull, dull..." Now she was the one whispering the words, continuing the uneven pattern of raking across her head. Tangled slips of hair entwined and cracked around her fibers, threatening to pull loose if she tugged any harder.

Something cold slipped down her fingertips, her hand, her face. But she didn't stop. She couldn't.

_"No problems-" the words comes out so light  
But in return they've gone to the air  
It's a mistake, what a mistake  
It's a matter of finding the odd one out  
And in the end it rolls again!_

"Axe...?"

The soft voice perked at Axe's ears. Someone was approaching. In haste, she swept her hand underneath the bench she sat on, rubbing until the crimson smears gave off, and left only a slight stain under her nails.

She looked up, slightly surprised to see her feline-friend, Kitten, approaching her, a shy smile across her face. "Hello, Kitten. It is...an unexpected surprise to see you." It had been unexpected. Very. Slowly, she brought her palms up, and cupped them around her face. An innocent leaning pose, but Axe found herself using it to shield the ruby drops that continued to roll down her face in thick piles.

"H-How are you?" Kitten asked, her tail slicing the air nervously. "Are you...doing okay?"

"...No problems here." She forced a smile, gritting her teeth as the itch ached across her skin again, with a fiery vengeance. Her nails bit into her skin to maintain control, and she allowed a soft rush of frost to roll across her body, cooling the stress by a fraction.

"Are...are you sure?" The younger girl leaned forward, and Axe found herself leaning back, hoping the net of her blood wouldn't catch the anthros attention. Kitten seemed oblivious to it as she continued. "I...was at the party...in DDR, you know? But...things got a little crazy, so I felt. A little," she paused to chuckle hesitantly, "too energetic for me..."

The brunette smiled, her nails biting down harder. _'Please...go. Don't see me...like this.'_

_Ohhh, one more time, one more time  
Each day I will surly be rolling one more time, now  
So she says, so she says  
As she finds the meaning to her unspoken words!  
"Is it over yet?"  
"No, just a little more!"  
The future is still so far away from my dreams  
So I'm holding my breath, just for now_

"W-Were you thinking...about you wanted to do...for Litwak's Prom?"

It was a known fact that Litwak's niece would be having her senior prom soon, and in celebration, all the characters of the Arcade had decided to host their own prom. Each couple could get pictures, custom dances. Groups could get customized minuature buffets, at a table-sized location. Singles could get free coupons for the larger buffet.

"Well...I don't know...if I'll be going..."

"W-what?" The cat girl's ears twitched upward, her face slightly shocked. "But...you said you'd...go with me, r-right?" Her eyes began to water, and Axe cringed.

It's not like she didn't want to accompany her friend. The party seemed harmless, though a bit too...large for comfort. But the viruses...were getting worse. Causing the voices, causing pain, causing thoughts...things she didn't want to think.

"I'm...well, it's not too far away...right?" Axe asked hopefully. The bleeding had paused, and she could feel it freezing over as it was consumed by the frost.

"N-Not too far, I don't think..." Kitten muttered thoughtfully.

_Rollin' girl is in a far off land  
Beyond colors she can't understand  
Those screaming voices overlapping in the air  
She mixes them all around  
She mixes them all around_

The bag over her friend's shoulder jingled, and Axe tilted her head, keeping her palms firmly in place. "What's...that?"

"O-Oh...this?" Kitten's face immediately flushed a bit, but a wide smile burst across her features. "I'm working on a...er, a dress design. Want to see?"

Axe nodded, and scooted over, motioning with a nod for her friend to take a seat next to her. The female obliged, and tugged a small notepad from the knit-sack she wore, flipping open the crisp pages to a certain slip of paper, tattered in sketchy lines and splatters of color.

"I-It's just an idea. A rough-sketch." Kitten blurted, watching her friends eyes scan the page. Axe was mystified. It was...breathtaking. Kitten's ideas for her dress were...beautiful. Amazing. Axe herself could never think up such a thing, not on her life.

Slowly, her companion slipped the pad closed, and placed her bag underneath the bench. Axe stiffened. There was blood there, right under where she sat. Still, the girl didn't seem to see it, nor smell it, and leaned back up with an embarressed beam. "S-So...if you go...what do you think-"

"Someoneiscallingyou." The words rushed from Axe's mouth before she could stop them. The itch had broken free of the frost, and was now an angry throbbing. Violent, commanding. She but down on her inner cheek.

_'Go, go, go, go.'_

"Hm?" Slowly, Kitten looked up, peering around with her ears straight up. "I don't...hear anyone."

"They...ran." Axe panted out, using her leg as a pointer to stab in the direction of the GCS's far-side. "Over there...looked urgent...hurry, okay?"

**You won't win this, you know. She'll see you, see what a freak you are. See what problems you have. See you for the monster you know you are.**

The brunette grit her teeth. Shut up, shut up, shut up. Pain split across her skin. Scratch it. Don't. Shut up. Scratch it. Shut up. Don't.

"Oh, well, okay!" Kitten sprang to her feet. Smiling kindly over her shoulder. A pang burst through Axe's chest.

**You don't deserve her friendship.**

"I'll be back to...see you soon, kay?" The female had hardly jolted out of Axe's sight before the brunette gave in to the urge. Scratch. Rip. Bleed. Continue.

Scratch. Rip. Yank. Pain. Bleed. Continue.

_"No problems." the words came out so light  
But now she's lost the words she had planned, oh  
She said how can I correct the errors  
No matter if I try mistakes are in my path of life  
This road is tempting me to roll, now._

"Oh, wait!"

Axe froze, just in time to see her friend looming over her, eyes brightened.

"I forgot my bag-" Kitten froze. Her eyes seemed to shrink as she took in the look on Axe's face, frozen in shock, and drenched in blood. Axe grit her teeth, clenching her fists in her hair.

_'Nononononononono.'_

"A...Axe...?" Weak. Now her voice sounded utterly weak. Fear flashed in her face. Axe could see it, and herself, reflected in her eyes. Kitten's hands flew up to her mouth, and her face seemed to both shrink into, and expand out of itself. She looked like she would be sick.

"What...what is this? Axe, what the-what are you doing?" Tears burst from the feline's eyes, caking her cheeks in liquid.

"...I-" All the woman could manage was a croaking sound. Blood rolled completely down her face. Axe knew what she looked like. Insane. Pathetic. A monster. Covered in crimson and hacking away at her own scalp with nails like knives.

"Why...why are you doing this?!" The girl jumped forward, and the brunette felt her hands ripped away, held an arm's length from her head as Kitten stared at her with panicked eyes. "What is this? Why is this-? What should I do-?"

_One more time, one more time  
Please just let me roll again, if just one more time, oh  
So she says, so she says  
As she laughs over the words she leaves unspoken  
"Are you done yet"  
"No, just a little more."  
It should be here to show me something very soon  
So I'll hold my breath, just for now, oh please._

"Leave..."

The word was out of Axe's mouth before she knew it. She wanted Kitten to leave, leave her to destroy herself, leave her to drown in a lake of her own blood and code.

The cat's grip lessened. For a moment, the brunette felt that her friend actually planned on leaving, she closed her eyes, waiting for the echo of disappearing footsteps, the over reigning laughter of the successful viruses. Loser. Lost. Won. They won.

"No."

Her eyes snapped open again. Axe blinked up hazily, her eyes so widened by the look of complete determination on Kitten's face, that she worried they would pop from their sockets. The girl tightened her grip again, and yanked.

Caught off guard, the adult stumbled forward, catapulted from her spot on the bench, and into the girl's arms. The embrace was like a sudden wave. Cold air brushed around Axe, suddenly burned away by her friend's touch. It was like sitting in the snow, only to be greeted by a warm fire...at...home?

"Why...why did you do this?" Kitten whimpered, her voice a little more than a whisper.

_One more time, one more time  
Each day I will surly be rolling one more time, oh  
So she says, so she says  
As she finally voices the words she left unspoken  
"Are you done yet?"  
"I think I'm ready now."  
"You must really be so sick and tired of this"  
"So hold onto your breath for me, right now!"_

"I'm...sorry."

Something in Axe broke as she spoke the two words. The gleeful cackles of the viruses, red-hot and ice-cold shattered, a burst dam. Emotion flowed across her. Emotion...ridiculous. Ridiculous...

"Ridi-", her arms shot around the other, returning the embrace with ferocity,

"Don't do this...anymore...please..."

Her arms tightened. The hug became a cage of security. A warm blanket. Axe pressed her face into Kitten's shoulder, just as a large, body-wrenching sob coursed through her, contorting her body into a painful spasm. The feline continued to say the words over and over, stroking the woman's hair in between each sentence.

"Why..please...don't anymore...don't do this...please..."

The brunette took a moment to gasp for air between sobs. Her blood-caked hands left patches across Kitten's clothes, and she pulled them away. But her friend did not.

"I-won't let go." She commanded, her meek voice becoming stronger, still choked by tears. "Not-not until you promise...not to do this again!"

Could she? Could she stop? Was it worth it, continuing this fight? After so long,MIT was hard to decipher what was worth anything, and what was not. But could she at least...promise...for a little while longer? Battle just for a bit more?

"Just a little...while longer...", she whispered, her arms falling to her sides. Chin pressed against her friend's shoulder, and shivered, watching the blood drip in a steady flow from her smothered palms to the linoleum-tiled floor below.

_'I'll keep on going...for just a little...while longer...'_


End file.
